24: Dossier
(File 1) (File 2) (File 3) (File 4) (File 5) (File 6) }} 24: Dossier is an online series of webisodes that explain Jack Bauer's criminal charges and reviews his past actions as a CTU agent in service to the United States. It builds on information suggested by Frank Trammell in the federal subpoena he carried for Jack, as well as the court hearing that took place on "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" and the two days proceeding it. Garmin is the sponsor of the web series. Files File 1: Extradiction The U.S. Government has launched an investigation into the documented actions and methods of its Counter Terrorism Unit (CTU). A Senate Subcommittee orders CTU agent Jack Bauer to stand trial for violations of human rights set forth in the Geneva Convention. Evidence and personal effects relating to these charges have been collected from Mr. Bauer's classified dossier. under the command of CTU]] File 1 shows the last recorded images of Bauer whilst under the command of CTU: his actions at the oil rig at the climax of Day 6. The file states that Bauer goes missing and abandons communications. Shortly thereafter CTU and its operations are terminated. The file moves on to explain that numerous attempts to locate Bauer around the world are unsuccessful: he is spotted in many places, including India, until being tracked down to Sangala, Africa. Frank Trammell of the U.S. State Department is sent to pursue Bauer, carrying a federal subpoena to extradict him. Trammell finds Bauer, but he refused to return to the U.S. Meanwhile, Benjamin Juma begins to raise an army of child soldiers. Those who refuse to join the coup are murdered. Intelligence reports confirm that Bauer decided to fight against the rebels and to protect the children. Images are shown of Bauer's conquest against said rebels. He takes the children to the U.S. embassy in Sangala and agrees to give himself up if the children are given safe passage to the U.S. Bauer is arrested and taken back to the U.S. The investigation is just beginning... Evidence present * Documents: Evidence and personals have been collected from Bauer's classified dossier. * Passports: Around the globe, numerous efforts to locate Bauer are unsuccessful. * Federal Subpoena: Trammell carries a federal subpoena ordering Bauer's extradition. * Photograph: Led by Colonel Dubaku, the rebel militia invades villages and schools to recruit child soldiers for their army. * Handcuffs: Bauer is arrested and returned to the United States. File 2: Breaking Procedure The U.S. Government has launched an investigation into the counter terrorist methods of CTU agent Jack Bauer. Charges against Bauer include breaking procedure; a course of action which has compromised national security and endangered the lives of innocent civilians. makes a tactical decision to corner a suspect... amongst a group of innocent civilians]] File 2 begins with an overview of CTU records revealing Jack's previous dealing with a heroin addiction whilst an undercover field operative. A video clips shows Jack explaining to Rae Plachecki that he began an addiction with the drug several months before the operation began so that he could pass himself off as a junkie. The file goes on to show Bauer continuing his cover despite being chased by authorities, and escaping to the Salazar compound in Mexico. His loyalty to the Salazar cause is proved when he is forced to shoot an empty gun at his partner, CTU agent Chase Edmunds. A second video shows Bauer convincing CTU agent Chloe O'Brian to steal satellite bandwidth from CTU so he can pursue a hostile. He breaks protocol again by pursuing a suspect, despite orders to disengage. Bauer makes a tactical decision to stage a robbery of a gas station where the hostile is; amongst a group of innocent civilians. He escapes from the station despite being cornered by police, taking the hostile with him and therefore removing him from the situation. The third video shows Bauer stealing aboard a diplomatic airplane in search of critical evidence. He assaults a U.S. air marshal and takes over the plane by force. He discovers that the co-pilot of the plane, Scott Evans, has the evidence, and after breaking into the cockpit manages to secure Evans and get the evidence. The investigation continues... Evidence present * Syringe: According to CTU records, Bauer was previously investigated for alleged misconduct as an undercover operative working to infiltrate the Salazar drug cartel. * GPS: He coerces a fellow employee to steal unauthorized satellite surveillance from CTU. * Photograph: Bauer makes a tactical decision to corner the suspect... among a group of innocent civilians. * Photograph: Bauer breaks protocol when he pursues a suspect despite orders to stand down. * Airplane tickets: Acting with no authorization, Bauer steals aboard a diplomatic flight in search of critical evidence. * Photograph: To win the trust of the Salazar Cartel, Jack is ordered to kill his partner Chase. File 3: Coercing Others and Co-workers The U.S. Government has launched an investigation into the counter terrorist methods of CTU agent Jack Bauer. Information obtained from internal investigations demonstrate a pattern of coercion and conspiracy in Bauer's operating procedure. In an attempt to obtain evidence, Bauer forced a surgeon to operate on a government witness, despite the fact that he already had a patient, Paul Raines. Bauer held the surgeon at gunpoint until he worked on the witness. Despite Bauer's efforts, Raines died because he forced the surgeon to move onto the witness, thereby causing an innocent civilian's death. illegally from the Chinese Embassy]] The second clip reveals that President Charles Logan allowed Bauer to be surrendered to the Chinese government, wanted by them after an illegal raid of their Embassy which resulted in the Consul's death. Video footage shows Bauer breaking into the Embassy, knocking out several men and kidnapping Lee Jong, a man wanted to further the U.S. investigation of the theft of several nuclear weapons. Further evidence shows that Former President David Palmer informed Bauer that the man Logan had sent to give Bauer to the Chinese had orders to kill him, and so therefore should not give himself in. Bauer attempts to escape from CTU Los Angeles when the agent tries to take him into custody, but he is taken down by one of the agent's bullets. After he leaves, Bauer is revived by Tony Almeida, revealing that Bauer forced fellow CTU agents to falsify his death to evade capture by the authorities. The investigation continues... Evidence present * Photograph: Jack enters the crime scene where Palmer was murdered. * Knife: Jack sacrifices others for his own agenda. * X-ray: Jack forces Doctor to remove microchip from Wallace's x-ray. File 4: Detainment of Suspects W/O Due Process threatened Ted Cofell]] The U.S. Government has launched an investigation into the counter terrorist methods of CTU agent Jack Bauer. Testimony and evidence against Bauer include charges of unlawful detainment, accusations of physical and psycological torture inflicted upon subjects held in his custody. The file begins with evidence suggesting that Bauer was the primary target of an international conspiracy in which his family was kidnapped, leading him to take matters into his own hands. He finds a man, Ted Cofell, who was a coworker of one of the men keeping his family hostage, information provided by CTU. He received intel from agent Nina Myers that the threat of pain would force Cofell to tell him what he wanted to know, and so Bauer showed Cofell a towel, soaked in water, that he said he could force down Cofell's throat and cause him immense pain, a technique used by the Russian Gulag. Cofell tried to fight back, but Bauer overpowered him. Cofell's heart problems began to kick in, and Bauer used this as an opportunity to try to force Cofell to tell him what he wanted to know. However, he died before doing so, leading authorities to believe that Bauer had a part in the suspicious circumstances surrounding Cofell's death. Charles Logan]] In one of the U.S. government's most sensitive cases, Bauer pursues his own agenda to investigate the assassination of President David Palmer. Following the destruction of evidence implicating Charles Logan, Bauer attempts to uncover the truth using his own methods. Without authorisation, Bauer places an illegal bug on the President. He then sets up a video feed to CTU, awaiting a confession by Logan, who insists that it will mean nothing as people will say anything under torture. Bauer tells Logan that he killed Palmer; a great President, and personal friend of Bauer. Bauer yells that Logan will face justice for his actions. Authorities found Bauer's location from GPS serves on the President's helicopter, and stormed the hangar, taking Bauer into custody. Bauer's decision to illegally detain President Logan without due process is initially challenged until a recorded conversation from the bug between the President and his wife, Martha Logan, confirmed the existence of a major conspiracy. Agent Holtzman shows the President the bug placed on him, and escorts him away from David Palmer's euology. The investigation continues... Evidence present * Towel: Jack threatens to gag Cofell through a process used by the Russian Gulag. * Photograph: President Palmer is assassinated... Bauer is nowhere to be found. * Pen with bug: Jack secretly slips a listening device into Logan's pen. * Tape player: Tape recording of Logan and Henderson discussing Palmer's murder * Syringe: Syringe used by Henderson to kill Tony A. File 5: Extreme Interrogation and Torture Bauer places a tracker on a suspect who has information regarding a stolen nuclear bomb. He is shown with Joe Prado, threatening him after his release from CTU. He forces Prado to handcuff himself to the dashboard. Medical reports from after the incident suggest extreme interrogation techniques: video footage confirms that Bauer broke many of Prado's fingers to try to coerce him into giving up the location of terrorist Habib Marwan, which he eventually does. Evidence shows that Bauer's intel prevents the detonation of multiple nuclear detonations on U.S. soil. torture of his own brother]] When a suspect is implicated in President David Palmer's assassination and subsequent nuclear explosion Bauer resorts to physical and mental torment. In this case, the witness is his own brother, Graem Bauer. Video footage shows Graem swearing on his family's life that he does not know where their father is, but Jack says this is not good enough, and begins an interrogation. Government experts indicate that Bauer's efforts do not always lead to actionable evidence. Video clips show an interrogation of Christopher Henderson which leads Bauer to shooting Henderson's wife Miriam, above the kneecap in an attempt to get him to talk, which eventually fails. Henderson was later implicated in the deaths of former President David Palmer and two CTU agents. The investigation continues... Evidence present * Knife: Jack threatens to cut the eyes out of a government witness. * Suitcase nuclear device: Jack tortures an accomplice hired to carry out plans for a nuclear bomb. * Photograph/Handcuffs: Jack captures his brother and tortures him to get him to divulge where McCarthy is. File 6: Murder of Gov't Witness, Suspects, and Co-workers The U.S. Government has launched an investigation into the counter terrorist methods of CTU agent Jack Bauer. Details from Bauer's federal indictment reveal the most serious of criminal charges; allegations that Bauer may have willfully terminated government witnesses, detainees and agents in his own unit. 's crew]] Government authorities have recorded multiple incidents in which Bauer was the primary assailant. Many intel sources have defended these measures, Bauer included. Video footage of Bauer killing Marshall Goren, a prisoner who would be set free if he testified against Joseph Wald, is shown. Bauer later delivered the head of Goren as proof of loyalty to establish cover with Wald's crew. Authorities have argued that Bauer's handling of key suspects has jepordized the investigative efforts of several government agencies. Footage is uncovered of a standoff between Christopher Henderson and Bauer atop a submarine, where Henderson tries to kill Bauer but finds his gun out of bullets. Bauer berates him for killing Michelle Dessler and David Palmer, then shoots him in cold blood. Despite the capture of a federal defector, Bauer's actions are thought to have been motivated by personal revenge. Testimony describes the following incident as one of Bauer's most controversial. Former CTU operative Nina Myers is arrested and brought into CTU for questioning. During her interrogation, Myers suffers life threatening complications, and is rushed to the medical wing. Bauer immediately realises something has gone terribly wrong when she is left with just doctors. An alarm sounds at CTU and Bauer tracks Nina from the medical facility, where all doctors and nurses have been killed, to a room where he shoots her in the shoulder to protect his daughter, Kim. Jack corners Nina and tells his daughter to go back to CTU, to spare her from what authorities have called a cold blooded assassination. has committed many crimes in his work for CTU]] Charges detailed in this record maintain that Jack Bauer has repeatedly committed capital crimes in the line of duty. Footage is shown of his severing of Chase Edmunds' hand, his assassination of Ryan Chappelle, shooting Tomas Sherek in the knee, capture of Kevin Carroll, and murder of Curtis Manning. Officials close to these events consider Bauer's methods a necessary means to execute highly sensitive missions. Bauer has now been asked to answer these charges in person. The investigation continues... Evidence present * Photograph: Jack murders Christopher Henderson whilst on top of a submarine. * Photograph: Jack shoots Marshall Goren, killing the key government witness. * Security camera: Chappelle accuses Jack of blocking the security camera showing him shoot Nina. * Photograph: Jack kills an unarmed Nina. Background information and notes * Dossier misnames CTU as Counter Terroris'm' Unit instead of Counter Terroris't' Unit in the first file. * On File 1, it is said that Jack was last seen when he jumped off the helicopter at the end of season 6, but 24: Day 6 Debrief states that Jack went back to CTU for debrief. * For File 4, a subtitle reads "The United States charges Jack with violations of Articles 9 and 5", suggesting that these articles refer to the detainment of suspects without due process, the focus of File 4. * File 5 of 24: Dossier does not include an opening section as the others do, and also does not give the title. External links *24: Dossier Dossier